August 1945
by mochee duck
Summary: Kisah seorang pemimpin pasukan Amerika yang jatuh cinta pada gadis pribumi buta, pekerja di rumah seorang bangsawan Jepang yang berkencan dengan perakit bom Inggris. Challenge; Semi-Historical Fic from Marie Angie. NaruHina, SasuSaku. Happy Independence Day!


.

.

Fic ini dibuat untuk mengenang kejadian pengeboman di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, serta proklamasi kemerdekaan RI.

Setiap alur di sini imajinasi saya, dan bukan asal yang sebenarnya dari pengeboman di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Atau kisah akhir proklamasi kemerdekaan.

Hope u like it

.

.

 **August 1945**

 **By: mochee duck**

.

.

.

Sebuah kisah tentang cinta terlarang.

Tidak, ini bukan kisah tentang seorang malaikat Tuhan dan penguasa neraka.

Ini juga bukan kisah tentang gadis dari keluarga Capulet dan pemuda dari keluarga Montague.

Bukan juga kisah dua orang kekasih yang ditentang oleh dewa dan hanya dapat bertemu pada tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh.

Ini adalah kisah dimana seorang pimpinan pasukan Amerika mencintai gadis pribumi buta yang bekerja di rumah anak bangsawan Jepang yang berkencan dengan seorang perakit bom Inggris.

Rumit? Mungkin.

Tapi, ini bukan cerita romansa picisan yang dapat kalian pilih di deretan novel romance.

Ini adalah kisah cinta yang diwarnai peluru, cambuk, api, dan nuklir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **31/07/45**

Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar, membuat beberapa dari mereka jatuh setelah melayang tertiup angin. Terinjak sepatu dari sang empunya.

Wajahnya pucat dan tirus, ia menolak semua makanannya. Aku ingin gadisku, bukan makanan —itu ucapnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, hanya kopi dan roti gandum yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup.

"Anakku, makanlah... Ibu berjanji akan mencari gadis itu sampai ke ujung bumi." Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya, mengenakan gaun indah berwarna senada dengan rambut merah maroon nya membawa sepiring bubur di tangannya. Gaun berhiaskan berlian itu menunjukkan bahwa sang wanita bukanlah orang biasa —melainkan seorang bangsawan.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang." Sang pria tidak sama sekali mengindahkan keberadaan ibunya di ambang pintu. Tatapannya kosong, bak tubuh tanpa jiwa.

"Tuan Naruto, kami telah menemukan gadis itu." Seorang pria paruh baya menundukkan tubuhnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Beliau sudah meninggal."

Sebuah peluru melesat tepat ke arah sang pria paruh baya yang baru saja datang, bunyi tembakan terdengar dan sang pria meringis sambil memegangi telinga kanannya yang tergores tipis karena peluru.

"Di mana?"

"K-kediaman Bangsawan Haruno."

"Brengsek."

.

.

.

 **01/08/45**

Sang pria mendekap tubuh wanitanya erat, menyampaikan rasa kasih tanpa kata. Ia mengusap rambut merah muda sang wanita dengan lembut. Memancarkan kasih sayang seorang kekasih.

Ia mencintai wanita ini, wanita yang selalu memikat hatinya. Sehingga pada akhirnya mereka terikat oleh benang cinta. Dan apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak mau melepaskan wanita ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus kembali ke Hiroshima?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali ke Indonesia sebelum tanggal 17."

"Hati-hati."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau juga."

Sang pria menatap kepergian kapal yang membawa wanitanya kembali ke negara asal sang wanita. Kadang ia marah pada takdir, takdir yang terasa begitu tidak adil bagi mereka.

Mengapa ia harus lahir dari keluarga berkebangsaan Inggris?

Mengapa wanitanya harus lahir dari kelurga berkebangsaan Jepang?

Mengapa Inggris dan Jepang harus menjadi musuh dalam Perang Dunia kedua?

Mengapa mereka harus bertemu di Indonesia?

Mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka, kalau pada akhirnya mereka tidak mungkin dapat bersatu?

.

.

.

Hidup ini memang tidak adil.

Sebelum peradaban manusia musnah,

Tidak akan ada yang dapat mengubah itu.

.

.

.

 **06/08/45**

 _Sakura, rumah orang tuamu dibakar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Orang tuamu selamat, tenang saja. Kudengar mereka lari dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah, aku mendapat firasat buruk._

 _Uchiha Sasuke, 02-08-45_

Sang wanita berambut merah muda pucat itu menggenggam surat yang ia pegang dengan berbagai emosi yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Tentu saja.

Surat itu dikirim tanggal dua, empat hari yang lalu. Dan di tanggal itu juga, tempat tinggal sementara Sakura di Hiroshima dibakar.

Keluarga Uzumaki pasti sudah menemukan mayat si buta Hyuuga —pikirnya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengemasi pakaiannya dan membeli tiket kereta ke Nagasaki.

Karena sama seperti Sasuke, firasatnya buruk tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

 **07/08/45**

Mata safirnya memandang lirih tubuh tanpa nyawa penuh bekas cambukan dari gadis yang dicintainya. Rambut indigonya yang lurus dan panjang selalu menjadi bagian yang paling indah di mata Naruto.

Siapa yang sangka, gadis buta ini dapat memikat hati Naruto sampai seperti ini. Naruto tersenyum miris, "Maafkan aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku berjanji akan membebaskan negaramu dari para manusia keji itu..." Ia menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. "Juga membunuh semua anggota keluarga Haruno."

"Tuan, bom yang kemarin dilepaskan sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Hiroshima." Ujar seorang pria tegap sambil membungkuk hormat.

Naruto tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Hiroshima adalah pusat komando Jepang, dan menghancurkan daerah itu sama dengan memutuskan jaringan komunikasi Jepang. Selain itu, kabarnya, putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno sedang menetap di sana. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan?

Tinggal satu daerah lagi yang perlu dihancurkan. Gudang senjata Jepang, Nagasaki.

.

.

.

 **08/08/45**

Sasuke membatu saat mendengar kabar jatuhnya bom di Hiroshima dari radio. Nafasnya tercekat dan pikirannya kacau.

Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Tch, Sakura tidak bodoh. Dia pasti sudah pergi ke tempat lain menggunakan kereta."

Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, mengecek kekuatan bom atom berbahan nuklir yang dirakitnya bersama tim gabungan Amerika-Inggris. Entah akan dijatuhkan kemana, yang jelas ini tugasnya.

.

.

.

 **09/08/45**

Sakura menulis sebuah surat di halaman rumahnya. Senyuman tampak beberapa saat kemudian. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tersenyum setiap kali mengingat Sasuke.

Cinta? Ah, iya, mungkin saja itu.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita berdoa ke kuil."

"Ha'i, kaa-chan... Bisa kita mampir ke tukang pos dulu sebelum ke kuil? Aku ingin mengirim surat."

Ibu dari Sakura tersenyum tipis, Sakura mengatakan kalau ia memiliki seorang sahabat pena di Jerman. Dan ibunya merasa itu tidak masalah —selama yang menjadi sahabat penanya adalah orang Jerman.

Perjalanan ke kuil berlangsung dengan hening. Sakura dan ibunya hanya beberapa kali berbincang mengenai hal-hal ringan.

Sampai di kuil, Sakura dan ibunya membakar dupa dan berdoa untuk ketenangan arwah ayahnya di alam sana. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang penjaga kuil berteriak, "Lari! A-bomb dari timur laut!"

Sakura hendak melarikan diri, tapi sang ibu menahan tangannya. "Tidak ada gunanya, Sakura-chan. Kau dengar kan? Itu A-bomb. Lebih baik sekarang kau berdoa kepada dewa. Kalau ada tempat yang paling tepat untuk mati, inilah tempatnya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kepada ibunya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, kembali menghadap bangunan kuil dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan sayonara, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

 **13/08/45**

Sasuke meremas surat yang diterimanya pagi ini. Surat —yang mungkin adalah surat terakhir dari kekasihnya.

 _Aku sudah menerima suratmu, Sasuke. Ibuku selamat dari kebakaran itu, tapi ayahku tidak. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak mati karena bom di Hiroshima. Aku segera berangkat ke Nagasaki saat menerima surat darimu. Kurasa aku cukup beruntung._

 _Semalam aku bermimpi ditikam oleh pemimpin pasukan Amerika menggunakan sebuah bom atom. Bukankah itu menggelikan?_

 _Ah, dan ya, aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi secepat mungkin. Aku mungkin tidak dapat mengirim surat lagi setelah ini. Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang, tanggal 17 Agustus._

 _Haruno Sakura, 09-08-1945_

Sasuke perlahan meneteskan air mata. Ia yang merakit bom itu, secara tidak langsung ia yang membunuh Sakura.

 _Aku mungkin tidak dapat mengirim surat lagi setelah ini._

Karena ia sibuk? Atau karena ia memang sudah tidak bisa mengirim surat dari alam lain?

 _Kutunggu kau di depan gerbang, tanggal 17 Agustus._

Ia bercanda? Gerbang yang mana? Gerbang di dekat pelabuhan? Untuk apa Sasuke datang ke pelabuhan kalau yang ditunggunya tidak akan pernah datang?

Sasuke terus menangis dalam diam.

Hanya berita di radio yang terus mengalun, tidak membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kamar Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang selamat dari pengeboman di Hiroshima maupun Nagasaki. Korban jiwa belum dapat diperkirakan. Dua orang bangsawan bermarga Haruno turut tewas da—"

Berita di radio terputus ketika suara pecahan terdengar keras. Sasuke membanting radio itu ke ujung ruangan.

"Pemimpin pasukan Amerika, hn? Sialan kau, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

 **15/08/45**

Naruto sudah memasukkan seorang mata-mata pada Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Indonesia (PPKI). Ia bertujuan untuk membantu rakyat Indonesia dalam usaha mereka mencapai kemerdekaan.

Semuanya sudah siap. Mereka akan menetapkan UUD dan Dasar Negara besok siang. Dan proklamasi kemerdekaan akan dilakukan pada tanggal 17 Agustus dengan penjagaan rahasia dari tentara Amerika yang ia pimpin sendiri.

 _"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu, jadilah kekasihku." Naruto berucap tulus sambil menggenggam tangan mungil dari gadis di sebelahnya. "Membunuh majikan kejammu, memberikan fasilitas bagimu dan keluargamu, apapun yang kau inginkan, pakaian, gaun indah, sepatu mahal. Katakan saja." Sambungnya lembut._

 _"Bantu negara ini untuk merdeka, dan aku akan menerimamu sebagai suamiku."_

 _Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja, Hyuuga Hinata. Akan aku lakukan. Aku berjanji."_

Setelah Naruto menerawang jauh, ia tersenyum pahit.

"Pada akhirnya, impianmu dan negaramu akan tercapai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **17/08/45**

Naruto tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan perakit bom dari pasukan Inggris yang sangat berjasa dalam perakitan A-bomb yang dikerjakan di Surabaya.

"Aku tertarik dengan kemampuanmu merakit A-bomb yang luar biasa! Kau berhak mendapatkan promosi jabatan."

Sasuke membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih." Ia berujar sopan. Tapi, tangan Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Sebuah pistol berukuran kecil menembakkan peluru tepat ke dada Sasuke. Pas mengenai jantungnya. Sasuke terbatuk kecil sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Penjaga keamanan di belakang Sasuke berujar tegas menanggapi tatapan membunuh dari sang atasan, Uzumaki Naruto. "Pria ini berniat mengeluarkan pistol dalam saku celananya!"

Naruto langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Agak tidak percaya kalau perakit bom di hadapannya ini hendak berkhianat.

"Siapa yang mengutusmu?!" Naruto berteriak lantang.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum bengkok, sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir, pria itu bergumam pelan. "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto tercekat dan detak jantung Sasuke terhenti. Saat itu juga sebuah bom meledak di kantor pusat tentara Amerika, menewaskan pemimpin pasukan Amerika dan membuat beberapa penjaga luka parah.

Sasuke sudah merakit bom mini yang dapat meledak ketika detak jantungnya berhenti. Sebuah rencana yang berhasil dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Sedangkan, di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berteriak lantang diikuti beberapa pemuda lainnya.

"MERDEKA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, moci menerima tantangan **semi-historical fic** dari Marie Angie-san.

Sekali lagi, ini bukan sejarah yang sebenarnya, melainkan imajinasi konyol moci. Semua tokoh dan kisah tidak benar-benar ada. Jangan flame dengan kalimat seperti "Ini ga masuk akal" atau "Pemimpin Amerika ga mungkin ada di Indonesia" atau kalimat-kalimat lain yang mengarah pada ke-rasional-an fic ini.

Moci ngetiknya juga ngebut (1 hari) buat memeriahkan Dirgahayu RI ke 70. Dan sebenernya rada bingung buat nentuin genre, menurut kalian genre nya cocok ga? XD

Sekian lah, buat req yg lain masih dalam proses. Sedangkan fic Daughter of God sedang dalam tahap pengeditan, moci usahain update secepatnya.

 **That's all, thanks for reading^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.**

 **And Happy Independence Day, Indonesia!**

 **So so much love,**

 **mochee duck.**


End file.
